<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水割威士忌 by Saisons4z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824556">水割威士忌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z'>Saisons4z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, M/M, Out of Character, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>君子之交淡如水，小人之交甘若醴，他们不是小人也算不上君子，水割威士忌这种日式洋酒调法的产物形容会更相近一点，入口后木桶独有的芳香扑鼻，麦芽的甘甜四溢充满腔体，沿舌而下顺滑不带辣口的勾挂，最初的烈性蒸馏酒兑了冰块清水后，变了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>水割威士忌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>读文预警<br/>全篇9k+有3k+都是肉<br/>目前的我所理解的性生爱<br/>现实背景没有所谓结局好坏之分<br/>涉及烟酒性，419变炮友，18禁<br/>看脸文学，故事都是我的，和真人无关</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>酒店的房间里只有暖黄色的灯泡一个，在床头孤零零的亮着，驱散不了犄角旮旯里的黑暗，足以映照出床上交缠的两具肉体。Gulf裸露的蜜色皮肤染上殷红，胸膛布满的红痕和粉色的乳珠辉映，随着每一次插入向上扬起，胸口以下粘稠的白浊洒的到处都是，两人的腰腹上、墨色丛林里，淫乱不堪，抹了层泥的莲藕小臂挡住双眼遮挡视线，嘴巴却张开呻吟着愉悦，舌尖悬在口腔中空随着每一次深入抽搐颤抖着，Mew埋下头用舌拥住了孤独的人，抵死纠缠。</p><p>他们通常不会接吻，只是偶尔行到深处，大脑自主分泌的多巴胺占了主导，本是放纵也就不再深思，只是享受灵肉交合的瞬间。</p><p>接吻时男孩的手放开了眼勾住了男人的脖颈，手指擦过耳背在戳手的短发里摩挲着，嘴里黏软搅在一起，呻吟堵在喉咙里有些闷，在分开时才被牵了出来，眼角被名为情欲的化妆师刷上一层潮红带着魅惑，舌尖挂出的津液流了出去，落在红唇上抵不住重力快要滴落，又被Gulf一个卷舌收了回去，本就润湿的唇又敷上一层唇釉，淡薄的双唇闪着水色，在Mew的视觉里多了些肿胀。</p><p>妖精真的是越来越会勾人还不自知。</p><p>加重了下身的摆动，分泌的黏液混着润滑的粘稠化学物品贴在甬道里，开发充足的穴肉主动裹住肉棒的每一次深入，扛在肩头的长腿止不住的痉挛，臀瓣随着每一撞击荡起波澜，抵上腺体的瞬间，身下人仰头，下颚至胸膛拉出完美的弧线，软下的性器又有了抬头的趋势磨上了腹肌，数次冲撞下腺体连着人都软烂成一团，Mew埋下头咬住了男孩突起的喉结，嘶哑的闷哼随着最后一顶撞上Gulf，在他体内释放了出来，安全套牢牢的包裹着阴茎和精液与含着肠液和润滑剂的后穴干净的隔开，男人把自己抽了出来，取下套子打了个节扔在一旁，两人平躺在床上隔了一片海。</p><p>一室无语。</p><p> </p><p>Gulf从朦胧中醒来，被窗户缝隙里偷偷钻入的阳光晃了晃眼，意识猛的被浇了一盆凉水，下意识伸手找手机，还没碰到冰冷的电子产品才想起自己已经辞职，脱离了工作时间远超朝九晚五的工作大流，成了只在日落后活动的夜行动物，睁开的瞳孔比昏沉沉的大脑早几秒聚焦到了十几厘米外的俊朗面容上渐渐出了神，接着就被全身熟悉的酸软席卷而来拉回现实。</p><p>不用早起的人和他的生物钟相差了几个钟头，每次在酒店房间里醒来都会看到男人的睡靥，几乎都是淡然平静的，比对他说话的时候少一分捉弄多一分真实，Gulf会更喜欢一点，可喜欢这种感情在两人这种薄凉的关系里用处不大。</p><p>君子之交淡如水，小人之交甘若醴，他们不是小人也算不上君子，水割威士忌这种日式洋酒调法的产物形容会更相近一点，入口后麦芽独有的芳香扑鼻，麦芽的甘甜四溢充满腔体，沿舌而下顺滑不带辣口的勾挂。</p><p>最初的烈性蒸馏酒兑了冰块清水后，变了。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p>1<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*我曾非常爱你，但如今我太累了我离开你并不感到幸福，可是并非需要幸福才能重新开始。<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gulf从来没有想到过自己大学时学着玩的调酒有一天会成为他的收入来源，不是临时工而是长期饭票，也没有想到过有一天老板会是自己的炮友。</p><p>平淡的人生总是有让人意想不到的惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>大学毕业后的Gulf在拥挤的人才市场找到了一份工作，专业不对口也没关系，找到一份看得过去的工作就足以超过同期毕业的同学，埋头于加班加点的工作里也没有关系，他有继续读书的女朋友陪伴在身边，回到出租房里闻到的家常菜香味飘满屋子，在公司冻得僵硬冰冷的身体也渐渐复苏了过来。</p><p>平平稳稳的熬过了实习期，挺过了菜鸟最底层的辛苦时期成了前辈，工作上终于有了顺风顺水的迹象，恋爱却像狂风暴雨扰的生活乱了一地，两人忍受着异地恋带来的副作用，就着时差把爱情当作良药服下有些苦口，以为可以治好一切，恋爱倦怠期接踵而来也最终获得胜利，却在将要完成求婚任务的前一刻一败涂地。</p><p>父母之命，媒妁之言，故事有些老套，却现实的没有温度，女朋友的父母不满意Gulf，他自己也知道，所以才早早的成为社畜，揽过更多的工作埋头苦干，想着会出人头地，把女朋友明媒正娶的接进门，最后也比不上女朋友的相亲对象靠着家产积攒的一切。Gulf回想着曾经和女朋友的谈话，她说她不会结婚，如果是和Gulf她考虑考虑，可最后也扛不住家里的父母轰炸式的催婚压力。分手分的简单，只是没有继续见面而已，不论是面对面还是手机屏幕里，在国外读完书的女朋友像是根本没有回国，从Gulf的生活中彻底消失。</p><p>后来一纸结婚邀请函和一封正式的分手信交到了楼下的信箱里，摆在客厅的桌上，薄薄的几张纸叠在一起好像就不会孤单了。Gulf没有看信，记住了结婚邀请函上的日子，穿着为了求婚买的高定西服看着教堂外的新婚男女被簇拥着，女朋友脸上的笑容或许是发自内心的，他认得却不想仔细琢磨背后的含义，伤人伤己罢了。</p><p> </p><p>让酒精灼烧着变麻痹，醉酒醺醺的时分脑袋里的各种想法都被扫空，尤其是看到一切美好和Gulf自己无关的时候更是想让一切逃得不见踪影，不论是工作还是爱情。一开始是啤酒，琥珀色的液体里灌满气泡，玻璃杯壁上凝成的雾气被手握住一起灌进喉咙里，苦涩却回甘，桌子上的啤酒瓶总是会等到堆满无数后才会晕，也就舍弃了麦芽直接发酵酿成的酒，转而选择了经历更多的生命之水，蒸馏后的液体变纯经历陈年混配后倒入嘴里，威士忌拉扯神经反应逐渐变得迟钝。</p><p>身旁坐了个人喝酒保说了些什么，Gulf面前多了一个不透明的杯子，和一旁通透的玻璃杯像是不同世界。</p><p>“这是旁边这位先生帮您点的牛奶。”酒保把杯子放在Gulf面前，浮着白色绸缎在水面上随着晃动微微皱起。</p><p>“看你好像不需要酒了，就帮你点了一杯牛奶。”男人的声音低沉的好听，说出的话也温柔。</p><p>“谢谢，但是牛奶我也不需要。”Gulf转过头把杯子推了过去。</p><p>瞳孔过了几秒后找到了合适的距离聚焦在了男人脸上，他一手撑着脑袋，眼角弯弯，嘴边挂着笑，长得很帅，慢了几步的直觉却告诉Gulf这个表情是假的，一点也不真实。</p><p>周末在家一个人常常会觉得冷清，所以Gulf学会了到不同的酒吧寻找买醉的快乐，被搭讪的经历也多的数不过来，大多数是女人，但最终也抵不住他的冷漠，没有继续自讨没趣就离开了，男人遇上过两三个都很隐秘，在卫生间做出的举动让人本能的抗拒，眼前这个正大光明的坐在身旁买酒的也算是初体验。</p><p>“那酒呢？一杯酒加一杯牛奶如何？”</p><p>“为什么一定要喝牛奶？”</p><p>“怕你明天不舒服。”</p><p>“这么关心我？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”</p><p>可能是喝了酒变得多愁善感，可能是得到了想要的答案内心充斥着满足，也可能是太久没有人愿意主动施舍“关心”这种人类美好的品质，Gulf握住了马克杯，贴着手心的陶瓷温润，烫的手心有些发抖，牛奶混着嘴里遗留的酒精变得越来越辣，渐渐冲酸了鼻熏红了眼，分手后第一滴落下的泪稀释了杯中奶白色的液体，带走了堵在心口的酸楚。</p><p>过了几分钟，Gulf再喝了一口，浓香完全冲淡了余留的辛辣，停住了泪，全身的肌肉都松活了下来。一张纸巾沿着大理石冰冷的桌面滑了过来，Gulf没有扭捏拿在手里，纸巾沾染了些淡淡古龙水钻进了鼻，在大脑里和血液里的酒精混在一起拉动了嘴角。</p><p>“你不是说要请我喝酒吗？”</p><p> </p><p>被男人压在身下的感觉有些陌生，耳垂被含在嘴里反复舔舐逐渐发烫，下半身被宽大的手掌包住，薄茧擦过阴茎激起全身的颤抖，在男人手中逐渐变硬，Gulf的手死死的抓着床单像个木头钉在床的正中央僵得板直。</p><p>“第一次和男人做？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“我在上，最多帮你口，你还有选择的机会，可以离开。”Mew拉开了距离，坐在Gulf腿边准备下床。</p><p>“房都开了，就不要浪费了。”Gulf说完就拉住了那人，伸长腿夹住了男人的腰阻止他的离开，主动吻上脸颊。</p><p>Mew身子一转把Gulf拉入怀中，浴袍的腰带经不住猛的一扯散了下来，阴茎跳出磨蹭上了Gulf的腿根抵上了同伴，青筋盘踞的手伸了下去抓住了两根上下揉搓起来。突如其来的奇异感冲撞上了他，Gulf无意识的伸手抓住了眼前的浮木，酒劲逐渐褪去，异样的快感取之代替，沿着血液爬满全身，Mew的手指揉过囊袋、擦刮着龟头、套弄海绵体，男人果真最懂男人，每一次揉搓的轻重恰到好处，靠在Mew腰腹的腿蹦得紧，脚趾颤抖着攒在一起，直至泄了Mew一手后，Gulf摊在床上平息着高潮后的余味。</p><p>手指上的润滑液混杂着精液没入了后庭，痛感沿着脊椎爬了满背，Gulf刚刚放松的肌肉又紧绷起来，Mew含住了透着粉红的胸膛，灵巧的舌尖一遍一遍不厌其烦的磨着早已挺立的乳珠，另一边也没有被冷落，大手揉捏着。</p><p>“我...的胸...有好揉的吗，比女人...的小多...了，甚...至比你...的都小。”</p><p>“好揉”，Mew用力抓满了一边胸，乳肉堆满指间，“我喜欢。”</p><p>手指在穴口周围按摩找着时间进入，语音一落，滑了进去，肌肉收缩阻止异物的入侵，Mew又吻住了他的乳头，大手游走于全身点火，Gulf曲起的后背渐渐贴上了床，任由手指在紧绷的穴道里按压着放松肌肉，喉间的痛声逐渐变小变软。</p><p>等到后穴开到有三指宽，Mew把Gulf翻了个身把住身下肉棒，对准收缩的淫靡穴口插了进去。强烈的撕裂感变成了一条闪电击中了Gulf的脑部神经瞬间断了路，口中的呻吟在一瞬间失了声，指甲隔着布料掐紧了手心。布满痛觉神经的阴茎被猛的一夹有些受不了，Gulf的腿被男人拉开方便探入双腿间的密林，大手攥住了肉棒套弄起来，感觉到身下人嘴里的呻吟变了味时，Mew猛的一顶，冲了进去，忍着紧夹的痛爽缓慢的前后磨着后穴，手里的动作也没有停，指腹揉弄着流出水的马眼，拍打上绷紧的臀肉，嘴唇贴着湿润的后背嘬吻着，感受到鸡皮疙瘩逐渐没入皮肤变得光滑，Gulf嘴里的啜泣逐渐变成了喘息，应该是舒服了。</p><p>Gulf逐渐适应了下身的肿胀，可能是神经被痛楚麻痹，身前的快感像浪实打实的拍散聚在一起思绪，后穴在抽插中变得麻酥酥的，忍不住的夹得更紧，甬道的收缩吸着内里胀大的肉棒，刺激着精虫爬上Mew清醒的大脑，更大力捣弄肠肉，撞上了湿软粘稠的腺体激得剩下人一抖，马眼吐了一团白灼就被手坏心眼的堵住。</p><p>“...你放...开。”</p><p>“叫出来，我就考虑看看。”</p><p>下身越发的大开大合当作是回答了身下人，用力插入拨开了脱力仍要作乱的手，肠液泛滥出水声夹杂着囊袋拍上臀肉的声音更响，羞耻被难受取代，Gulf不再压抑喉咙里的呻吟，声音变大又被撞散在空中，一上一下交织成了糜烂乐章，被Mew听了个完全，放开了手指当作是奖励，稀薄的液体刚滴落在床上就被人压了上去，润湿了大片白色床单，Gulf猛的一夹险些让男人泄了出来，忍住加大动作搅动，直至两个人都软成一团退了出去。</p><p> </p><p>当晚Mew提出了长期炮友的提议，Gulf却主张相忘江湖，第二天早上两人一前一后离开了酒店，出了大门，走的方向相反，一个向左一个向右，断了联系。</p><p>和男人上床比Gulf想象中少了疼痛多了快感，腰酸背痛只持续了一天多就几乎消散殆尽，偶尔在床上自我抚慰还会想到男人大手的温度和揉捏，精液射出后会怀念后穴的高潮和滚烫的拥抱，只不过两人不仅仅是联系方式没留，他连对方的名字都不知道也就作罢，本来也不是性生活放荡的人，或许过一段时间就会等到合适的人交往，Mew的身影也就逐渐从他的脑袋里消融只剩虚影。</p><p>直到Gulf在一家新寻到的酒吧舞台上看到了Mew，男人抱着吉他唱着没听过的情歌，低沉沙哑的声线和歌曲的调子融合的极好，一束光把人从黑暗里隔了出来吸引了大多数人的目光，男人温柔的眼在吉他和台下游动着，突然停了下来，注视着他坐着的方向，Gulf知道男人认出了他，也不知道是不是被歌曲的情感所波动，男人脸上的笑比上一次多了些坦诚，很真实。</p><p>“今天还要牛奶吗？”</p><p>“要，酒也一起点了吧。”</p><p>那夜Gulf学会了享受，抱着男人作浮木在欲海里沉沦，一次次撞击像荡起的海浪一潮高过一潮，床头的台灯被灯罩框出一个月亮般的圆映照在天花板上。</p><p>Gulf透过生理性眼泪望着虚幻的夜空，揽紧怀里的浮木，登上了顶点。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p>2<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*一场恋爱开始时，也和结尾时一样，我们并非一味依恋爱的对象，更确切地说，因为爱的对象而起的爱恋欲望（以后则是爱的对象留下的回忆）带着肉欲在可相互置换的魅力区域中游荡——这种魅力有时纯属生理、美食、住所方面——各种魅力之间相当和谐，使这种爱的欲望在哪一种魅力身边都不会感到陌生。<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身份证上的出生年月提醒着Gulf该长大了，年份减法得出的岁数虽然只是个数字却将人生分为不同等级，逼迫着人不得不一步一步的历阶而上，三十出头的成年人是该独立自主，或许该有车有房有存款，有短期目的有长期目标有人生计划，可看看自己现在过着的生活却是从来都没有想到过的样子，像是被逼迫做出的选择，却又是自己做出的决定。</p><p>人好像不能够这么消极沮丧，调动出身体里仅剩的一点点乐观，告诉自己现在的日子当是一段课间休息可能会更愉快一点，但好像也是自欺欺人而已。</p><p> </p><p>“我可能要失业了。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>男人有些诧异，他们的关系一直停留在最粗俗也最亲密的性上，谁都没有向前多走一步，各自守在自己画下的边界上游走，偶尔聊聊生活里的趣事就足矣，触及到生活重心的工作内容从来没有提及过。</p><p>Mew只知道Gulf在一所还不错的公司上班，年纪轻轻受上司看重有前途，Gulf也只知道Mew比他大几岁，开了家酒吧，他也只去过一次，再次相遇的那次，之后就再也没有去过，两个人都默认不再踏入对方的领地。</p><p>只不过Gullf喜欢听男人唱歌，约过几次后，就变得有些骄纵缠着男人前戏时在耳边唱给他一人听，他也只好哄小孩儿一样满足了情人，从旁敲侧击的年龄来看，Gulf在他眼里的确也只是个还没长大的大男孩。</p><p>“我顶头上司要跳槽，问我要不要一起去，我了解了一下，去了之后不确定性太大就拒绝了。新领导是其他子公司调过来的，要带自己的班子来接摊，我们这些老员工可能要被打压，现在一个人对这份工作也没什么留恋了，我想辞职，但是找不到合适的工作。”</p><p>“那你就先等一等，不要太着急下决定。”</p><p>回答Mew的是Gulf划打火机的刺啦声，Gulf跟着他学会了抽烟，平时不清楚，事后两人偶尔会抽上一根，男孩学了几次也没有学会如何过肺，只是喜欢上了氤氲的样子，缥缈的很美，习惯了烟草燃烧的焦油味也就不再排斥。</p><p>Mew转头看到男孩靠在床头，刚洗完澡的头发还滴着水浸湿了肩上的毛巾，脸颊耳尖还留着潮红没有退去，胸膛上的吻痕暧昧的铺在乳头周围，修长的手指夹着烟，眼睛迷离的望着想要尽力聚焦在烟雾上眨了又眨，Mew被美人美景迷了眼。</p><p>越界的话说出了口：“想学调酒吗，酒吧在招酒保。”</p><p> </p><p>调酒工具里流出的液体进入了透明的玻璃杯里，色彩鲜艳的酒液斟满酒杯在灯光照射下晶莹剔透，引诱着人不知数的一杯杯灌下肚。酒吧承载着光怪陆离的人生，吧台里的调酒师是造梦者创造一个幻境，吧台外的顾客用金钱换一杯黄粱美梦。</p><p> </p><p>坐在角落陪着朋友的Mew望着吧台里拿着摇酒壶摇出了花的Gulf，整间酒吧除了表演时的舞台，只有吧台的照明最佳，男孩镶在一排排形状颜色各异的酒瓶里，站得潇洒，表情看的清楚，脸上挂着的职业微笑像是用量角器准确比过，也不知道脸部肌肉有没有僵。</p><p>Gulf最后辞掉了工作来到了酒吧，Mew本来以为要花上数月来训练男孩，却发现他略懂皮毛，学习能力强，时间充裕方便上手交接，无意间好像成了最好的安排。白天无人的时候，吧台成了Gulf的练习室，不厌其烦的重复着固定的动作，自费买了一堆便宜酒照着配比勾兑，机器一阵阵的发出嗡嗡声不停歇，吧台上的笔记本反反复复翻阅边缘都变得曲卷。</p><p>上班后的Gulf还是在继续喝酒，只不过不再是消遣成了工作，脑袋晕晕的状态才是日常，大脑逐渐适应眩晕变得清醒，可能是清醒的过头虚妄的想法也变多了，糊里糊涂的喜欢上了和Mew在酒吧里亲吻，卫生间隔间、仓库、餐桌旁、尤其是吧台里。</p><p>Mew的喜好明显，总是主动拉着练习后的男孩吻上去，Gulf偶尔会嗅到他身上的香水味，渐渐分清了花香调和馥奇香调，口舌偶尔会裹挟着烟草味，总是淡淡的，像是被水冲洗过只留下一点点线索，也被舌贴舌的寻觅到了踪迹。</p><p>做爱时，男孩手臂的膏药味会盖过了粘稠浊液的咸腥，男人含上的手指混合着酒精、水果、糖浆等复合调剂的余味。Mew爱上了与Gulf接吻时嘴里留有的酒液香气，比直饮还要醉人，男孩口中的酒香不多不少刚好合适，或是威士忌的辛辣，或是利口酒的香甜，诱惑着他恋上了交换唾液这种暧昧的行为。</p><p>多亏了帅哥调酒师的站台，酒吧里的女性客人越来越多，营业额也随之上涨，作为老板的Mew当然笑得开心，喝下的红酒后却满嘴酸味。</p><p>男人终究是没有守住界限，彻底跨了过去。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼现场洋溢着喜悦却和Mew无关，他也就没有进去，本是来拿朋友酒吧的钥匙就拨通号码告诉电话那头自己到了，站在不远处等着。看到一个男人站在教堂外一直没有上前，新人出来了，后面围着一群人，喜气洋洋的，和男人孤寂的背影一起印在Mew眼里莫名有些凄凉，男人最后没有走过去，而是看了一会儿就离开了。</p><p>一看就是来找前女友的，Mew也没有多想，只不过爱美之心人皆有之，打量着男人背影和侧身，越看越觉得合口味，最后打车离开时看到了全脸，是个帅哥，身材加面孔，十分满分十分也不为过。</p><p>朋友新开的酒吧Mew有投资，所以偶尔会去帮忙看看，只不过和男友分手一个多月后去的次数有所增加，因为朋友的酒吧是个gay吧，方便找到对上眼的人，最后结果却不尽人意也就作罢。直到无意间帮忙送货看到了坐在吧台的男人，记忆本都快消散看到正脸后又回潮，对比样子十有八九是教堂门口的分手男，一个人坐在吧台依旧缠绕着孤寂。</p><p>敞口玻璃杯里斟了不少琥珀色液体，颜色很浓，没有冰块，纯饮的，是威士忌，只不过不知道是辛辣刺激的黑麦还是甘甜顺滑的波本。男人没几口就喝的干净，身子一摇一摇的应该是喝晕了，坐在了身旁出于好意把朋友私藏的牛奶拿了出来，他却流下了泪，像是迷路的羔羊不知如何返途，孤独无助诱人，大灰狼张开了嘴叼住了羊的喉，温顺的羊没有意识到危险，狼也没有童话里那么残忍，引着羊回了家。</p><p>狼的家。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧还有一会儿就要营业了，Gulf站在吧台里将玻璃杯摆成一排，一个个用毛巾擦拭，做着最后的准备工作，眼前的男人只是看着他机械式重复着相同的动作，安安静静的，他们什么时候形成了这种沉默却不尴尬的舒适氛围也不记得了，有时Gulf都觉得和情人之间的界线都快被两人擦拭的几乎看不见了，名为情人的界线消失之后会是什么，男孩对新事物产生的期待大于旧事物湮没的失望。</p><p>“想去学习深造吗？</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我有认识的调酒师准备出国深造，我问了可不可以推荐其他人一起去，他说把个人资料给他，做个测试，过了就可以去。”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf最后离开了那家充满温度的酒吧，在人地生疏的异国待了一年多，捡起了大学毕业后忘的差不多的英语，学了一身令人艳羡的调酒师技术，开始了一场远距离的暧昧调情。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p>3<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*“但是生活中重要的不是我们所爱的人”，德·夏吕斯先生以权威性的、不容置喙的、几乎是斩钉截铁的口气接着说下去，“而是我们在爱。”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gulf出国后两人渐渐开始有了更多的交流，关于床外的一切，隔着网线的交流没有因为冰冷的信号变凉，依旧像每个交合的夜晚一样，夏日般炙热，春雨般滋润着枯燥的日常。可想要在仅有的一点时间里通过屏幕了解一个人是不可能的，学徒制的课程压得Gulf的休息时间累成一本本必读书籍，筹划着新酒吧开业的Mew忙着把事事都考虑地细致入微，熬夜成了两人的日常，时差把两人的一天拉成了两天那么长，一人的深夜赶上了另一个的清晨却也被琐事阻拦刚好错过。</p><p> </p><p>起初是Mew一眼相中了积了灰的上好宣纸，压平皱褶细致处理，用刀裁出合适的形状叠加上层层保护，用米糊黏上竹条做骨，造出了一生中最满意的作品，风筝被男人拉着线轮飞上了天空，却在推拉间磨损了线，断了连接。</p><p>断了线风筝是注定抓不牢的，只有成为风才能作伴，而Mew早就经历过了风流，也不想再回到过去，男孩正处于黄金时代才刚刚离了地，细线锋利割手，风筝挣扎着飞得更高，线断在手里带着私心攥得死死的，最终只会伤己害人。</p><p>结束完最后课程的男孩和同行一起在外游玩，Mew看到手机里Gulf发来的照片，屏幕里外的人都笑得开心、真实，男孩长大了，学会了为自己而活，做自己想做的，摆脱周身的束缚找到了适合自己的路，暂时被性欲掰弯的男孩终究是直男，回归妻儿老小圆满的家庭才是世道公认的所谓伦理正轨，道不同的男人相互汲取过温暖，不相为谋才是结点，也到了分开的最佳时机了。</p><p>男人放开了手，看着风筝飘远了。</p><p> </p><p>玩的快忘了姓名的Gulf赶路途中回看了和Mew的聊天记录，觉察出了异样，一次次主动抛出的联系男人都兴致缺缺，和朋友说了声抱歉，打包上所有的行李，登上了最早的一班飞机，回到了那间温暖的酒吧。吧台里的调酒师是新面孔，一脸疑惑的看着风尘仆仆的客人推门而入，东张西望像是来找事的，问过才知道是来找老板的，告诉了Gulf另一家酒吧的地址。</p><p>Mew推开门就看到了熟悉的背影，肩膀不再是压塌后的绵软样子，变得挺括，穿着休闲服干干净净的，融入酒吧环境融的恰到好处，手边依旧是一杯威士忌，颜色浅淡，杯子上挂着霜，男孩和调酒师聊着什么，酒吧里的客人都打量着想要靠近，包括老板本人，男人先客人一步走进，听到了爽朗的笑声，吐出了一口浊气，把破土而出的感情用力踩了踩。</p><p>“回来了？”</p><p>Gulf转过头，眼里的笑意还未散去又添了一层，全身上下散发出优质男人的成熟气质。</p><p>“学好玩好就回来了，你这儿还有我的位置吗？”</p><p> </p><p>后半夜的城市入了眠，最后一个员工完成工作后先离开了，时差还没倒过来的Gulf陪着疲倦的Mew把酒吧整理好，两个人安安静静的，满是沉默尴尬的僵持，空间里回荡着桌椅的摩擦声和酒杯的碰撞声有些空洞洞的。</p><p>“不给个理由吗，开除有补偿金，分手有分手炮，我们就这样结束了？”</p><p>“......那找时间做完最后一次，然后分开吧。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩不愿去酒店，硬拉着Mew进了家门，家里冷冷清清的却还是有居住过的痕迹，门口鞋柜上没有灰尘。Mew还没来得及看得更多，Gulf吻上了他的嘴唇，阻断了视线，只看清了根根分明的睫毛，嘴边是男人日思夜想的柔软。Gulf的舌轻而易举地搅了进去，没有烟草焦油的味道，红酒的香醇加上威士忌的辛甜混在一起有些不伦不类。</p><p>Gulf踉踉跄跄的带着男人进了卧室，站在床边近乎疯狂的撕咬着Mew的嘴唇，铁锈味渗进了黏软潮湿的口腔里，和着津液吞了下去，手胡乱的解开男人的扣子、皮带，嘴唇分开了几秒，褪去套头衫又贴了上去，争分夺秒的吮吸着对方的温度，像是深爱彼此的恋人在世界末日前的最后一次拥抱亲吻，激情、猛烈、缠绵。</p><p>赤裸的Gulf压上了同样赤裸的情人，回忆起Mew在他身上放过的火，模仿着咬住了乳头，握住了身下的阴茎，感觉到两者一点点的胀大挺立，放开了前者含住了后者。Mew低头看见男孩闭着眼小口小口的吮吸着龟头，手指揉捏着肉球，稍长的指甲不经意间擦过加重了呼吸，毛茸茸的脑袋突然上扬对上了睁开的眼，小口含着丑陋的异物，眼睛又是那么的纯净，交错的视线里Gulf邀赏似的把整根塞进了嘴巴，被迫停止了相望，吞了半截后嘴巴就感觉鼓胀到了极限，男人的味道充斥着口鼻，舌头不熟练的包裹住再次胀大的肉棒，牙齿也磨了上去。</p><p>这是Gulf第一次用嘴接触他的下半身，Mew忍耐着疼痛和插入的冲动，开口一步一步教导男孩，比幼儿园老师还要耐心几分，聪明的男孩慢慢掌握了一些技巧，伸着舌把整根都打湿，肉棒深入喉间忍住发呕的感觉反复吞吐，舌头的突起磨上龟头舔走咸湿的黏液，几乎就要射在男孩的口中。</p><p>捏着Gulf肩头的手拍了拍，Mew拉开了男孩坐了起来，“...润滑液在哪？”</p><p>“没买。”</p><p>“安全套呢？”</p><p>“也没有，”Gulf伸手套弄着两人挺立的阴茎，眼里闪着狡黠的光，“都没有就不做了吗？”</p><p>披着羊皮的狼露出了獠牙，咬上了男人的耳环，银质饰品被舌尖拉扯着耳垂，牙齿合上耳肉。</p><p>名为Mew的狼本来就不是吃素的，被反咬后直接出击掌握决斗主导地位，大手包住男孩的手上下套弄着，直至掌心没有缝隙的握住阴茎，灵巧的手指揉捏着脆弱的分身，快感满溢沿着下腹充斥男孩全身。</p><p>看来离青出于蓝胜于蓝还早，要缠着老师不放了，Gulf混沌的脑海里闪过一个强烈的念头。</p><p>两人缠在一起相互抚慰几乎同时泄了出来，Gulf贴上男人的前胸倚靠着，沾满Mew精液的手深入了自己的后庭，扩张的奇异感沿着脊椎传递到大脑，衔住了嘴边的锁骨传递着痛苦。怀里人急不可待的样子印入Mew眼里擦出欲火，伸出手指沿着开拓出通道的后穴滑了进去，甬道里是几乎快淡忘的柔软，太久没有被侵犯的穴肉严密的包裹着手指向外排挤。</p><p>Mew架着情人的腿大开，挺着分身填满了黑黝黝的洞穴，用力抽插起来，Gulf在黑暗里撬开了情人的唇，细细亲吻着口腔里每一个角落，想对待稀世珍宝一样轻柔，被顶的舒服时舌头都在颤抖，吻得太久以至于舌根都隐隐发麻，Gulf也依旧流连于他的嘴里不愿意离去。</p><p>愉快的呻吟嘴对嘴的传递给了Mew，两人的胸膛都洒上了白浊，碾上软肉刺激Gulf挺起柔软的胸膛，指甲都快陷进背脊里，男人捏住了紧缩着的臀瓣，对准某个点加深抽插，披着羊皮的狼彻底认了输，嘴里呜咽着像是在求饶又像是在讨好。</p><p>Gulf尽力将脚盘在一起又随着抖动散开，胸前被温热一点点的润干净，潮红上闪着一片水光，裸露春光，在卧室昏暗的光线里引诱着情人，脑袋里满是下身填满带来的充实感，直到滚烫的精液射进了肠壁深处，火沿着嵌入的地方烧过全身，两个人颤抖着化成一片灰烬。</p><p> </p><p>他们又在浴室里做了一次，Gulf缠着Mew盘上了男人的腰，把他塞进自己体内，一次又一次淫荡的摆弄着腰肢，像是要将伦理道德都抛开，心思只维系在全身两处交合里，淋浴洗涤身体污浊，交换体液重新构建尘世观念，爱情在肉欲里重生。</p><p> </p><p>清理干净后的两人坐在床上无言，Gulf翻找出抽屉角落里被挤变形的烟盒，递了一根过去，Mew顺手接住，合上唇夹住烟，拢着情人抵过的火苗吸了一口气把烟点着，刚准备收手转头，情人却抚上了他的脸颊，把他拦了下来，夹着烟对准了点燃的灰白。</p><p>一燃一灭间，两支烟都烧短了些许，Gulf含着一口污浊，把头埋了过去，两人交换了一个长久的浑浊的吻，久到烟灰落下去烫了星星点点。</p><p>“明天陪我去买床单。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“过几天让我去酒吧上班。”</p><p>也好。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>还是那句<br/>故事都是我的，和真人无关</p><p>章节开头摘抄来源<br/>*《鼠疫》<br/>*《追忆似水年华》第二卷 在少女们身旁<br/>*《追忆似水年华》第二卷 在少女们身旁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>